


Tea Parties and Sleepovers

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam has a little sister, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo and Liam decided to keep their relationship a secret, and had no plans to change that, until Liam's 4 year old sister finds them sleeping in the same bed. How long can a preschooler keep a secret?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Tea Parties and Sleepovers

Theo sat behind the wheel of his truck. He waited, watched as one by one the lights went out in the house. First window to go out was always the second floor west side of the house. The downstairs lights would be next, blinking out one by one in rapid succession. When the last light, the other upstairs bedroom went dark he made his way to the house. 

He climbed the tree next to the house easily. There was a ten foot gap between where he could safely climb to and the open second story window. Theo made the jump look easy, hooking his hands inside and his feet against the outside wall. Silently, he pulled himself inside.

As soon as his feet touched the carpet hands grabbed the front of his shirt. He was pulled to standing and slammed into the wall.

"What are you doing here, Raeken?" Liam snarled around sharp fangs. His glowing eyes bore into the chimera.

Theo laughed nervously, and gave a lopsided grin. "I was lonely and wanted to cuddle."

Liam's face returned to normal in the blink of an eye. "Good answer." He smiled wide, and pulled Theo into a kiss. 

Theo took Liam by the waist and walked with him to the bed. He needed Liam like he needed oxygen. Kissing him felt like he was finally able to breathe, again. They saw each other all day at school, but touching, kissing, even being friendly with each other would bring questions and drama they didn't want to deal with, so he suffocated until the rest of the world went to sleep. 

He pulled Liam's shirt over his head, gave him another searing kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. 

Liam propped himself up on his elbows. "I thought you wanted to cuddle."

Theo pulled off his own shirt. "We can cuddle after."

\---

Liam loved sharing his bed with Theo, and not just for sex, though the sex was incredible. He loved the feel of Theo's skin against his, of waking up laying halfway on top of him with his nose pressed between his neck and shoulder, of Theo's arms around him. He even loved being the little spoon, but would never admit it.

That was how he woke up. Theo laid against his back, their bodies perfectly molded together, Theo's hand on Liam's stomach and warm breath on the back of his neck. He felt the hand tapping frantically at his stomach and opened his eyes. 

He saw a tiny person closing his bedroom door. She was so short, she had to reach above her head to touch the knob. Her skin was a creamy brown, she had her hair up in two pom-pom like puff balls on top of her head and wore pajamas covered in small colorful cartoon sharks. She looked at him in confusion for a second before she said, "I didn't know you had a slumber party last night, Liam."

Liam's heart pounded in his chest. He swore mentally. "That's because it was a secret, Bronwyn," he said in a loud whisper. 

Her face lit up. "I like secrets!"

"I know. Can you help me keep this one? No one else knows Theo stayed over, not Mom, not Dad, not even Mason."

Her mouth fell open with the kind of shock only little kids can manage. "You didn't even tell your best friend?"

"Nope," Liam said seriously. "This is a Big secret. No one else knows Theo is my boyfriend. Can you keep it secret?"

She clamped her mouth shut then extended her pinky at Liam.

Liam gasped. "Are you sure you want to make it a pinky promise? Those are a super big deal." She nodded and they locked their pinkies together 

"Are you going to have breakfast with us, Theo? Daddy is making French toast sticks."

"I can't," Theo stage whispered, "that would give away the secret."

The little girl scrunched her face in confusion. "But Scott didn't stay the night and he's having breakfast with us."

"Mom and Dad know Scott and saw him get here, so he isn't a secret. Will you tell everyone I'll be down in five minutes?"

"Okay!" She ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"Is she going to blab as soon as she's down stairs?" Theo was already out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"No, she's better at secrets than that, but she's also four. She'll accidentally give us away sometime soon. I just hope it's not when Scott's around. I'll try to tell my parents before she lets anything slip."

"At least your parents don't already have a grudge against me." Theo kissed him one more time before jumping from the window ledge to the tree.

Liam showered quickly. He used a strong smelling soap, and put on fresh clothes from his dresser to keep his alpha from smelling his boyfriend. 

Liam saw his parents bustling around the kitchen. Scott sat at the breakfast bar next to Bronwyn both had plates full of French toast and fruit. She took a bite with a loud chomp and spun the stool she sat on. 

When her chair stopped spinning Bronwyn looked at her parents and asked, "When I'm a big kid like Liam can I have secret slumber parties with my boyfriend, too?"

All eyes turned to Liam. He stood in the doorway. Scott gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Secret slumber parties?" his step dad asked.

"With your boyfriend," his mom added.

Liam's mouth felt like a desert. His heart felt like it would pound through his chest. "I'm a bisexual werewolf!" He didn't say it. He screamed it.

Scott covered his face with his hand.

Dad laughed. Mom didn't look impressed or surprised. "We know. Now back to the topic at hand, your boyfriend has been staying over without our knowledge."

Liam cursed mentally again. He was hoping to distract them until Scott left. "What? How?"

Mom was stone faced. "Your very unsubtle crushes on Tom Holland and Camila Mendes were a big clue on your sexuality, and it's Beacon Hills. We work in the hospital, the same hospital you fought werewolf hunters in last year." 

His step dad nodded. "Three years ago you broke your leg and ran to school the next day. Why do you think we put out the pride flag and got those "Pack Friend" t-shirts. We wanted you to feel supported but to have the space to tell us when you were ready."

His mom glared. "I didn't expect you to come out to try to get out of trouble."

"Why is Liam in trouble? I didn't break my pinky promise. I didn't tell anyone about Theo." The little girl clamped both hands over her mouth and started to cry.

Liam went to his sister. He leaned on the counter so their faces were level. "It's okay. I shouldn't have asked you to keep it secret, and I was going to tell Mom and Dad today, anyway."

"Really?" She sniffled. Liam nodded. She hugged him, and left his shirt smudged with maple syrup and tears. 

"Hey, Bronwyn," Scott said with a smile, "Liam told me you have a tea party table in your room. Want to show me?"

"We're not dressed for a tea party, but I have lots of dress up clothes we can wear." She jumped off the stool and dragged the alpha up stairs.

Liam turned to his parents. He took a deep breath. "I really was going to tell you today. I just wanted to wait for Scott to leave. He and Theo have history. Ick. That sounds like they dated. They didn't. Theo kind of killed him, but he got better, then Theo went to hell, but he came back, Abdul he's a good person now. I'm really explaining this badly. 

"Anyway, Theo and I got together last fall and one night when it was really cold he climbed in my window because he lives in his truck. I was going to tell you guys, but Theo has issues with authority and kind of freaked out, like anxiety freak out, so I told him I would wait, and he doesn't come over on school nights unless it's super cold or he has a bad nightmare." He stopped to take a breath.

Mom nodded. "He's coming to dinner tonight." Her tone left no room for debate.

\---

Liam took several deep breaths. He did not want to have this talk with Scott. The dread about this moment had been building up for months. He stepped into the doorway of Bronwyn's room and smiled.

Scott and Bronwyn sat at her preschool sized table. Scott's knees were higher than the table top. He had a white feather boa over his shoulders, a plastic pink tiara on his head and sparkly green fairy wings on his back. His sister traded her Baby Shark pajamas for a Princess Belle costume with yellow fairy wings. Both pretended to sip tea with their pinkies extended. 

"I'm surprised she didn't get you in the tutu," Liam said.

Scott smiled over his cup. "She tried."

"It's in the dirty clothes. You got peanut butter on the purple one yesterday, Remember. The white one was too small. You guys have to go do almost grown up stuff now, don't you?" The annoyed look she gave her brother turned into a pout with the last question.

"Yeah," Scott said sadly. Then he smiled. "But it was fun and we can play again another time."

She smiled back. "Okay."

When Scott was free of his party attire the two werewolves went to Liam's room. Liam looked around his room. Dirty clothes were everywhere, a small pile of empty soda cans and chip bags littered his desk. He looked anywhere but at his alpha.

"Liam?" His voice was gentle, reassuring.

The anxiety shifted into anger. "Is this where you tell me how stupid I've been? That I'm asking to be murdered in my sleep, that Theo is evil and will only hurt me?" He clenched his fist, fighting to keep on the human side of the shift.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with his calm, peaceful brown eyes. "Liam, I've known about the two of you since the war. I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me yourself, but I understand why you didn't want to tell everyone."

The anger deflated as quickly as it had come. "How?"

They sat on the end of Liam's bed. "Before Kira sent Theo to the skinwalkers, I caught him being surprised twice. First was when Stiles and I were trying to help the sheriff. The second was in the locker room after you threatened to punch him in the balls. Do you remember what he said?"

"Something condescending and dickish?"

"He said, 'I love this kid.' and his heart jumped, he even smelled like surprise for a tenth of a second, but he never showed it on his face and I didn't know what it meant at the time. We had bigger problems to deal with, so I didn't think about it again until you told me how he saved you from the ghost riders and then again at the zoo.

I was pretty sure he had feelings for you. Then Gerard and Monroe set up that attack and you needed help. I asked Theo because you were the only one he had ever risked himself to help."

"It sounds obvious when you say it like that. Does the entire pack know?"

"They know you're seeing someone, but I think just me and Lydia have figured out it's Theo. Talk to Theo. If you guys want to tell the pack I'll support you, but if you want to keep it secret I won't tell anyone, either."

"You've seen how well Bronwyn keeps secrets, we'll be better off telling the pack ourselves."

"Talk to Theo, decide together."

\---

They met at the library, not the school library where monsters and students always seemed to gather, but the public one, or if it was closed, they met in the parking lot. Theo liked the library. It was always a comfortable temperature, had lots of room to walk around, outlets to charge his phone and the bathrooms were always clean. 

They sat at a table in the group work area. Books on folklore laid open around the table, and Theo listened as Liam told him everything that happened that morning after he left. He did not want to meet Liam's parents. His only experience with adults since he killed his own parents was either charming or intimidating them. Intimidation was completely out of the question, and turning on the charm felt like a lie. These weren't teachers or his boss, their opinion mattered and he didn't want it based on a lie.

Liam tried to gloss over Scott and Bronwyn's tea party, but Theo interrupted. "Wait? She got him to dress up for a fairy tea party?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point." 

"The hell it isn't. Was he in a dress, wings?" Theo smiled at the thought.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Wings, a tiara and a boa, but don't worry you'll get your turn. It's impossible to refuse when asks for a fancy tea party." He went on to the conversation with Scott, ignoring his boyfriend's laughter.

"I thought I was supposed to be the manipulative one. He played me." Theo looked at his boyfriend. Would he have ever kissed him if they weren't facing almost certain death in that elevator? He squeezed Liam's hand. "Do you want to tell your pack about us? We can probably keep it to just Scott."

"Bronwyn will spill it the next time Mason and Corey come over. Do you want to keep us a secret?" There was an edge of hope in his voice, but Theo which way the hope went.

Theo leaned in and kissed him. It started as a gentle touch of his lips to Liam's, then he pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his head. He pushed his need and passion into the kiss, and only pulled back when the need for oxygen overpowered his need for Liam. 

He leaned his forehead against Liam's. "I want to be able to do that. It would be nice if I could do that at school, if I didn't have to wait until we were completely alone, but if you aren't ready to tell people then, okay. We can be a secret as long as we can maintain it."

\---

"You can still change your mind. We can tell Mason and Corey and let the rest figure it out on their own," Theo whispered in his ear.

Liam shook his head. He was tired of hiding. He wanted to take Theo to prom and hold his hand and kiss him without worrying who was around to see, and he couldn't do that until The Pack knew they were together. 

He held tight to Theo's hand as they walked into Scott's house, and sat on the couch. They sat so close their thighs touched. Lydia gave them a knowing smile but didn't say anything. Mason stared at them, his mouth silently opening and closing like a fish. Corey just grinned.

Thwack!

"What the fuck, Stiles?" Theo glared over his shoulder at the human.

Stiles waved the rolled newspaper at Theo. "No! Bad! Murderers say outside," he scolded.

Liam growled. His eyes glowed. Theo squeezed his hand, but glared at Stiles.

"Why is Theo here?" Malia asked. "I thought this was a pack meeting."

"Theo is here because I invited him," Scott explained. He held his hand out to Stiles.

Stiles clutched the newspaper. "No." Scott continued to stare and hold out his hand until Stiles rolled his eyes and gave up his weapon. "Fine, but I'm getting the squirt bottle."

"Not fine. Why did you invite Theo?" Malia demanded. "And why is he holding Liam's hand? Are you guys fucking?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Are you and Scott fucking?" 

"Yeah." She nodded. "So what? Fucking Pack makes you Pack?"

"Theo isn't Pack, but he's important to Liam, so that makes him important to the rest of us," Scott said calmly. Liam wondered where his infinite patience came from. 

\---

Theo tried to ignore the fold lines in his t-shirt. He changed into clean clothes before he left Scott's house, but he didn't have anything even remotely dressy, or even unwrinkled, so clean would have to do. 

He focused on driving. Liam kept saying it was just dinner and not to worry. Easy for him to say. He'd only dated people who didn't have parents for him to meet. Theo almost laughed at the coincidence. Liam wasn't bi he was orphan-sexual. 

"You really are nervous, aren't you?" Liam asked, concerned. 

"Shut up. I am not." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Your heart rate is through the roof, changing your clothes, two bouquets of flowers and for once in your life I think you forgot to reign in your chemo signals." His voice softened. "My parents are going to love you, Theo. Even if you weren't an amazing guy, they would love you because I love you."

Theo shifted in his seat. He shut down the chemo signals, projecting calm and confidence he didn't feel. The flowers sat on the seat between them, bright yellow, orange and pink daisies. He thought it was overly generous to call them two bouquets, the smaller of the two bunches was only three flowers. "It would be rude to show up empty handed, the big one is for your mom and the little one is for Bronwyn."

Liam's hand touched his thigh, just above his knee. He wasn't starting anything, just offering comfort. Theo took a deep breath of his scent and for the first time parked in front of Liam's house, instead of down the block.

They walked to the front door hand in hand. Before Liam opened it Theo stopped him. "What do I call your mom?"

Liam shrugged. "Her name. Jenna."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't call your boyfriend's mom by her first name. What did Hayden call her?"

"Jenna, same with Mason, and Scott, and all my friends." Theo sighed. "Uh. At the hospital they call her Dr. Dunbar-Geyer."

Liam gave his hand a squeeze and opened the door. Theo tried to focus on staying calm as they walked through the house. "Mom, Dad this is Theo, my boyfriend."

Theo gave them a charming smile, and shook the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Geyer, Dr. Dunbar-Geyer." He gave Liam's mom the flowers.

She smiled and Theo relaxed. She had Liam's smile, Liam's eyes, or he had her's. The effect was the same. She insisted he call her Jenna. His dad insisted on being called David. Both gave him an approving nod when he gave Bronwyn her flowers. 

The conversation over dinner was mostly the standard get to know you stuff. What did he do outside of school? He waited tables, and helped Liam. How did he and Liam meet? Liam and Stiles stalked him through the woods in the middle of the night. He enjoyed Liam's stammered explanation about helping Stiles and how Theo used to be evil. How did they get together? They saved each other.

"Are you a werewolf, too?" Bronwyn asked as she glared at a piece of carrot.

"I'm a chimera. That's a little like a werewolf, but different in some ways, too."

Liam's parents both perked up at that. "Does that mean you have Chimera Syndrome, more than one set of DNA?" Jenna asked. 

The three launched into a discussion about genetics, biology and how biological sciences would be a good field for Theo to pursue if that's what he wanted. Theo almost brought Liam into the conversation but he had a dopey smile on his face just watching them talk.

When everyone finished eating and cleaning up, Jenna said, "It was wonderful to meet you, Theo. I assume you'll be staying over tonight." Theo felt heat rush to his cheeks. She hugged him. "It's okay. David and I talked about it. We would prefer the sleepovers stick to the weekend, but given your situation, you can use the couch on weeknights, and use the front door."

Theo couldn't believe what she said. He was welcome in their home. She was as amazing as her son. "Thank you," he said. "My living situation might be changing, though. Some guys Scott used to play lacrosse with are looking for a roommate. He gave me their number."

"Who?" Liam asked.

"Greenberg and Jared." 

Liam shook his head. "Must have been before I transferred."

"That's great, Theo," David said. "I hope that works out, but if it doesn't our offer is still open."

Bronwyn wrapped her arms around Theo's leg in a tight hug. "Your leg is really big. I have to go take a bath and put on my pajamas, but Liam always has a tea party with me on Sundays, will you come too?"

Theo started to make an excuse, but her eyes were big and pleading, he could see a little Liam in her smile, and their parents were still standing right there. "Of course I will." 

She cheered and ran upstairs followed by Jenna. 

\---

For the second morning in a row Liam woke up with Theo's arms around him. Gentle kisses peppered his neck. He hummed in delight and rolled to meet the kisses, and kept going until he straddled Theo's hips.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bronwyn pounded at his door. "Liam! Why's your door locked? It's time for our tea party!"

Liam smiled, happy his parents had installed a new doorknob for his room. The new one was equipped with a privacy lock. It was nothing fancy, and could be easily opened with a butter knife, but it would keep a certain angry preschooler from seeing anything she shouldn't. 

"Be there in ten minutes. We need to get dressed," he answered, rolling off Theo and out of bed.

"You never dress right for a tea party anyway," she muttered walking away.

Theo laughed. "Mind if I raid your closet?"

"Go ahead. I'll shower and head over first, but you better come over as soon as you're dressed."

"I will. The last thing I want to do is piss off your entire family."

Theo was true to his word. As Bronwyn was getting Liam into the, now clean, purple tutu, and accessorizing her sparkly pink dress he knocked on the open door. The siblings turned to see him standing there in Liam's suit. It was a little too big for Liam, he hadn't grown into it as much as he had expected, but it fit Theo nicely. He was freshly shaved and had on a tie.

Liam didn't know if he should be angry, impressed or turned on. Theo grinned.

Bronwyn looked between them. She gave her brother a pair of plastic "diamond" clip on earrings and a feather boa. "That is how you dress for a tea party."

Liam put on the boa and took Theo by the arm. "Yeah, well he's my date not yours!"

They sat down for tea.


End file.
